The Moonlight's Song
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: The story of how Jemima fell in love with a tom she never expected.
1. The Found Kitten

**So, msot people haven't written much about this odd pairing (CoricopatXJemima). I decided this would be fun.**

***I don't own Cats***

* * *

Three tom brothers were running around the junkyard, laughing and having a good time. The oldest was Macavity, a tom with bright orange fur; the middle brother was Munkustrap, with black and silver striped fur; and the youngest was Rum Tum Tugger, with black fur and leopard spots on his wrists and ankles, along with a mane. Tugger had managed to pin his big brothers down, and now they were rolling around in the dirt. Tugger climbed off them and they laid on their back, sunbathing.

"How are you and Bomba doing?" Mac asked Tugger.

"Pretty good," Tugger replied. "I haven't told anyone this, but I'm thinking about asking her to be my mate. What about you and Dem?"

"You should Tugger! As for Dem and I, we're doing great. I'm telling you guys, Dem and I are meant to be." He sat up. "Which, by the way, I have some news."

Munk perked up. "What?"

Mac smiled. "Dem's pregnant!" Tugger and Munk stared at him. "W – What?" His younger brothers glanced at each other before giving their big brother a sly grin. Before Mac could react, they pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Congrats bro!" Munk cried.

"Way to get some," Tugger winked. Mac playfully pushed him over.

In the midst of their excitement, Munk thought he heard a small noise. He stopped talking and listened closely. A tiny mew came from inside a cardboard box, so Munk went to investigate. He peered inside and found himself staring at a kitten. It was obviously a queen. Her fur coat looked a lot like Demeter's, but instead of gold and black, she was red and black. Her eyes were still closed, which meant she was still very young.

"Wow, just think!" Tugger was saying. "Pretty soon there'll be tiny Macavity's running around!"

"Poor Jenny and Jelly," Mac replied, thinking of the two elderly queens. The three brothers liked getting into mischief, which sometimes made Jennyanydots and Jellylorum frazzled.

"I still can't believe you're gonna have kittens!"

"Speaking of kittens," Munk spoke up. "I just found one." Tugger and Mac walked over.

"What do we do?" Tugger asked.

"Take her to Jenny," Munk replied. "She'll know what to do." Mac found a blanket and helped carefully wrap her up so she would stay warm. The kitten buried her face into Munk's chest fur, and a warm feeling passed through him. The three toms ran back to their tribe.

* * *

"Well, hello boys," Jenny greeted as they knocked on her den door. "Macavity, I heard about you and Demeter. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Jenny," Mac said. "But I think we have something a little more important." He gestured towards the kitten in Munk's arms. Jenny gasped and reached for the kitten. Munk tightened his grip on her, hesitant to let her go.

"Give her to Jenny, Munk," Tugger said. Reluctantly, Munk allowed Jenny to take the kitten, and they followed her inside.

"She's less than 24 hours old," Jenny announced after a few minutes of checking over the kitten. "That's about as much as I can tell you. She can't speak yet, so we won't know her name or how she ended up in that box."

"Wait! I know!" Mac exclaimed. He dashed out the door, leaving the three cats to look at each other with curiosity. He returned a few moments later, with the twin psychic kittens, Coricopat and Tantomile. He pointed in the direction of the kitten and the twins nodded.

"Hello everyone," Tanto greeted. Cori and Tanto each held theirs and the kitten's paws, forming a small triangle. The rest of them, Munk especially, waited with anticipation and anxiety. A few minutes passed, and the twins let go of the kitten.

"Well?" Munk asked.

"Her name is Jemima," Cori said. "Since her eyes are closed, we didn't see anything – but we _did_ hear her memories."

"Jemima…" Munk murmured as he lovingly stroked the kittens head, resulting in a small purr from her. "It's beautiful."

Now Tanto spoke up. "It sounded like she was being hidden from Pollicles. The last thing Jemima heard were her parent's final screams."

"So her parents are…dead?" Tugger asked. The twins nodded.

"Who will take care of her?" Mac asked.

Jenny looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I could take care of her. I'm sure Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato wouldn't mind having – "

"I'll take care of her," Munk interrupted quietly.

"But Munk – " Jenny started.

"I found her, so she is my responsibility," Munk replied firmly. "Besides…she kinda grew on me," he added shyly.

"Well…" Jenny looked unsure. "Alright."

After a few instructions on how to take care of Jemima, Munk took his new daughter home. He was to bring Jemima over to Jenny's at least twice a day to see how she was progressing. Munk was looking forward to becoming a parent. He smiled, thinking of how Jemima and Mac's kittens will be best friends. He couldn't wait to show her the world; to laugh and play with her; to cuddle and always be there for her.

He promised that he would never let anything happen to her.


	2. Seven Months Later

**Wow...this chapter is the shortest I'll ever write. It really shouldn't even ****_be_**** a chapter. It only says what happened during the next seven months...**

* * *

_7 months later…_

Seven months had passed since Jemima was brought to the Jellicle tribe. She grew into a beautiful queen, with only one month left until she became of age. She often teased her Daddy about finding herself a mate and starting a family. He usually groaned and said that he was getting too old, which always made her giggle. She had become great friends with the kittens who were her age: Etcetera, Electra, Victoria, Plato, Admetus, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus.

By now, you're probably wondering about what happened during those seven months.

Two months after Mac and Dem announced their news, she gave birth. Unfortunately, the kittens were stillborn, meaning they were dead when they were born. Mac and Dem fell into a deep state of depression. One day, Mac just cracked, and he started hurting the loved ones around him. The loss of his kittens weren't the only reasons why he cracked. It was because Dem told Mac that she loved his brother, Munk. Well, that certainly did it for Mac. He became brutal and often hurt Dem. He was banished from the junkyard and to never return. Mac, always the rebel, came back anyways to taunt and harass the tribe.

The Jellicles that finally became of age were: Tantomile, Coricopat, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Tugger, Bomba, Mistoffelees, and Exotica. The new mates were: Teazer and Jerrie, Tugger and Bomba, Munk and Dem, and Cassandra and Alonzo. The kittens (Jemima and the rest) couldn't wait until they came of age, so they could also have a mate and have kittens of their own.

Only one month left until they became of age!


End file.
